


Bow To The Tribal Chief

by Wrasslersstraightupownme



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Roman Reigns, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Choo Choo All aboard the filth and debauchery train, Cousin on Cousin Incest, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, Fear, Going to Hell, Hair Kink, Heyman minds his business, Hugging, Jey both fears and wants him, Just kidding Heyman sucks too, Kevin is a good guy, Let me rephrase that, M/M, Man I wish I could copy and paste the gifs I have saved in my Google doc, Oh yeah Roman's a cum slut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Roman Reigns, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Reluctantly Horny Jey, Roman Is Not A Good Guy, Roman and Jey are kayfabe cousins so, Roman wants to own Jey, Service Top Jey Uso, Shameless Smut, Top Jey Uso
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrasslersstraightupownme/pseuds/Wrasslersstraightupownme
Summary: Roman and Jey's feuds were one of the best feuds I've ever seen on WWE, and the storyline, their tension, their history, was perfect. It made me think dark thoughts as to what Jey Uso accepting Roman Reigns as his Tribal Chief really entailed. This is a collection of different situations I've created surrounding the two.
Relationships: Jey Uso & Kevin Owens, Roman Reigns & Paul Heyman, Roman Reigns/Jey Uso
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. Roman Lays Down The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I obsessed over these two for MONTHS.  
> Disclaimer: In no way does this work reflect the thoughts or actions of the wrestlers mentioned in this work. I don't own the WWE nor the people (gimmicks) mentioned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman briefs Jey on what his life looks like after Jey has acknowledged him as the Tribal Chief.

The day after the Hell in a Cell Match where Jey lost to Roman, he gets a call from Heyman and Jey almost hangs up the phone. Up until last night, Jey had truly believed that Roman had been acting this way due to Heyman's influence in his life, but last night, Roman had put Jimmy into that chokehold after Jimmy's attempt to reach out, proving that the kind Roman Jey had once known was gone forever.

Heyman tells him to pack all of his things because he's moving into Roman's mansion, and that the moving trucks are already on their way. At first Jey wants to argue, but remembers he's lost to Roman. He can't say no. So Jey says nothing and accepts it, resigning himself to the fact that he's lost his free will. After watching stuff being taken out of his home, a limo arrives at his front door. Jey cautiously steps in, and is half relieved to see that it's Heyman, not Roman. 

Once inside, Heyman gets him to sign a contract, and then tells him to go into the "office," and that Roman is there waiting for him. And it might be the lack of a breakfast, but is Heartless Heyman staring at him with pity? God, things are going to get real bad for Jey, aren't they?

They do. The limo pulls up to Roman's mansion, and after taking Jey how to find the office, Heyman quickly leaves to attend to some other business. 

Jey enters the office and it looks like an office straight out of a luxury corporate building. Marble floors, glass windows, and a sleek glass vase sits on top of a black desk. Behind the desk, seated in a chair, sits Roman. He nods at Jey when he walks in, acknowledging his entrance. It takes everything in Jey's will to not go over there and superkick Roman's ass on the spot, but he manages to hold back. For now, at least. 

"Good morning, Jey. Take a seat," there's not much emotion Roman expresses, but Jey can detect the slight smugness in Roman's voice, even if his face doesn't betray him. It makes Jey bristle, but he clamps down on his words and instead just clenches his jaw and sits down. Roman leans forward.

"You only have to follow three simple rules, Jey. Look at me when I'm talking to you, Jey, because you better remember these.

Be obedient. When I tell you to do something, do it. Don't pull any of that curious 20 questions bullshit with me. Do as I say, if not, there will be consequences.

Don't disrespect me, and you definitely better not disrespect me in front of the others. I will make an example of you. No back-talking, nothing." Roman stands up from his desk, walks around it, and leans in to Jey. 

"Disrespecting me would mean you're ungrateful for all I've ever done for you, and I hate ungrateful people." Roman gives Jey a look, and Jey swallows hard. Roman smirks and continues.

"Don't do anything and I mean anything, without running it by me first. This means no talking to the crew unless you ask me first or I'm there, and I want to know where you're at and what you're doing at all times. You're here thanks to me, after all." Jey's eyes widen and he protests.

"Roman, that's insane! I'm your cousin, you're treating me like-" Roman's hand shoots out and closes around Jey's neck. 

"What did I just fucking tell you? I don't want to hear any backtalk. And I'm treating you like my right hand man. This is the first and last chance I'm giving you. Don't be fucking ungrateful." Jey nods frantically, and Roman glares at him, presses his hand further against Jey's windpipe and says, "You owe me an apology." 

"S-sh sorry, Roman," Jey chokes out, eyes glassy and Jey feels like he's going to pass out.

"Roman, chill, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Jey desperately pleads, hands scrabbling against Roman, trying to get him to release his hold. Roman grits his teeth, looking at Jey as if he was pathetic. 

"Get up," Roman growls, but Jey's too lightheaded to move. "I said, get your ass up!" Roman switches his grip around Jey's neck to his beard instead dragging him up, Jey dragging in ragged breaths.

"You're already failing at following orders. Fix that, or I'll beat obedience into you. No one disrespects the Tribal Chief." And with that said, Roman lets go of Jey, staring him down as Jey still struggles to catch his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, this is the fic I shared on anon with wweassets (who's absolutely lovely).


	2. Roman Teaches Jey A Lesson (And They Both Enjoy It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter features dubiously consensual blowjobs between Roman and Jey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all see the way Roman handles Jey? It's so feral.

Jey has an outburst, finally breaking and kicking Roman right in the jaw, splitting Roman's skin open. Within seconds, Jey was restrained by two guards he tried to wrestle away from. Meanwhile, Roman crouched and held his face, thumb stroking over the spot that was bleeding.

"Fuck, that stings," Roman complained, and Jey watched in fear, heart racing as Roman looked up and glared at him. Roman leaned in to talk into Jey's ear. 

"You fucked up, and this time- there's gon' be real consequences," Roman had told him with a smile that didn't meet his eyes, and then he turned for a split second before twisting back around and punching Jey out cold. 

"Take him to the containment room," Roman had ordered the guards. "If he can't appreciate my kindness thus far, then he doesn't deserve it." 

* * *

Jey wakes up in a room that looks awfully similar to solitary confinement; it's plain decor consists of gray drab walls and a solid metal door with a small window. He's naked. He doesn't have much time to freak out before a shadow of Roman's distinctive build moves in front of the window and there's the clicking sound of the door opening before in walks Roman, shaking his head and rubbing a hand over his jaw. Roman's face is stormy.

"All you had to do was submit," Roman starts and Jey closes his eyes, knowing this encounter won't lead to anything good. He's right. "Hey, hey don't close your eyes," Roman tells him, with a disarmingly sweet smile that he drops the moment Jey opens his eyes. 

"You think you can just get away with kicking me in front of my subordinates?" Roman bellows, advancing on Jey. 

Jey backs up against the wall, fear rising, and croaks out, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" lifting his chained hands in front of his face, but Roman bats them away.

"Yeah, I bet you're fucking sorry. But what the fuck does being sorry do? Didn't I tell you that I'm the person who runs the fucking show around here?" Roman yells and Jey cowers as much as possible, shaking.

"Didn't I?!" Roman repeats,and Jey nods frantically, "Yes, you did," Jey whispers and Roman yells back, "And who runs things around here?!" "You do, you're the chief," Jey half sobs, frantic to get the words out his mouth. "That's right and don't you ever fucking forget it!" 

"So now, you're going to make it up to me, right now." Roman crouches so that he was face to face with Jey. "You're going to open that pretty mouth of yours and kiss me," he says slowly, seriously, looking into the other's eyes, "or I will make you," grip tightening on the other's face before he lets go suddenly. Jey gulps and nods, taking in quick breaths through his nose to calm himself as his heart hammers on in his chest. 

Jey leans forward and brushes his lips against Roman's, hesitantly. He slowly opens his mouth and oh - Roman absolutely ravages his mouth, hands gripping the back of his head. They create a rhythm, heads moving together, and Jey licks out along Roman's lower lip, hands coming up to grab at Roman's jaw. Roman however hisses, so Jey jerks his head back, the back of his head bucking into Roman's hands, fear fighting the rising arousal. 

"Fuck Roman, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to -" Roman shakes his head and grins sinisterly at Jey, licking his lip.

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me," he demands before bringing his lips against Jey's even harsher than before, the same slow pace as before. He continues kissing him and Roman removes his hands from the back of Jey's head, and starts to rub his hand over Jey's chest, hand tweaking over his left nipple. Sparks short-circuit through Jey's body, straight to his dick. This causes Jey's hips to buck, and before he can control it, he sighs into Roman's mouth before he realizes what's happened. Jey's eyes widen and he jerks back from Roman, breathing hard. What the fuck? He was actually enjoying this?! What was wrong with him-

"You fucking liked that, didn't you?" Roman gloats with a huge smile, and Jey feels disgust at his own body's reactions cut through any arousal that had been forming. "Don't be such a dickhead," Jey snaps, and the backhanded slap Roman gives him stings so much that his eyes water. 

"Watch your fucking tone. Since you want to talk about dicks, let's talk about my dick. I can't even remember the last time I got head." Roman looks down at him and grins. "Guess that changes now, doesn't it, Jey?

So you're going to get on your knees and suck my dick till I come, and then you will fucking swallow every drop." Jey feels lightheaded at Roman's words, stomach churning. He tries to settle his nerves, taking a shaky deep breath in and out. "What a fucking drama queen," Roman says with obvious disdain. "You're acting like sucking a dick is so bad. Unless you want me to find an alternate way..." 

Jey looks down and says quietly, "I'll suck you off. That's what you want, isn't it?" Jey steadfastly ignores the thrumming he feels in his blood.

"No, Jey," Roman chuckles. "That's what you want. Because you've been out of line and want to make it up to me," Roman adds, and Jey feels a flash of anger and lust erupt in his stomach like butterflies. This isn't a request; it's a threat. "And getting sucked off by you and that pretty soft mouth? That's pretty fucking hot. And if that's what you want..." Roman shrugs with a smirk. It's clear that Jey's not getting out of this one. Again, he curses his big mouth.

Jey clears his throat and summons up some courage to get himself through this task. "Uh, Roman, can you stand up?" Jey asks and Roman just stares at him, silently and Jey wonders how the fuck he's going to give this man head if they're both on their knees. Roman quirks an eyebrow, waiting, and Jey realizes the man wants him to beg. "Please," Jey spits through clenched teeth, and Roman nods at him, a small smirk on his face, and once again, Jey's fist itched to hit the man in the face again.

But Jey has other things to worry about. Roman had already stood up, so now Jey is face to face with Roman's bulge and again, he feels like he could be sick. Get a hold of your nerves, Jey, he says to himself. "So are you going to take all day?" Roman asks, an edge in his voice. Jey knows that Roman could obviously see Jey struggling and doesn't care, the sick fuck. "Because I don't have time to waste and can just leave you here. Do it now," Roman orders. 

Scared, Jey sticks his face into Roman's crotch, preparing to nuzzle him there, but the man stumbles backwards, obviously caught off guard. Jey wisely hides a smile pressed against the man's clothed dick. The man rights himself quickly.

"Take off your pants please," Jey requests, biting down on his lip. He wants to see Roman's dick, but he doesn't want Roman to know that. 

Roman smirks at him anyway, and Jey knows Roman can see right through him, and he backs up to untie the drawstring of his camo joggers, pushing his black boxers down past his knees a bit. 

And so Jey is suddenly face to face with Roman's large dick, hanging heavily in front of his face. Other than the size, the next thing Jey notes is the smell - Roman typically smells really fucking good, if Jey is being honest, and this extends to his dick. To be honest, all he could smell was Roman's shower gel combined with the typical smell of male arousal and the tiniest bit of sweat. It doesn't hurt that Roman's dick is actually quite pretty, and Jey's mouth does water. 

Jey swallows the saliva that's pooled up in his mouth and brings his hands up to grip Roman's dick, giving it a few test strokes and squeezes, feeling it stir a bit. "Stop teasing me and get on with it," Roman growls out, obviously affected. 

"Alright, but don't yank my hair," Jey bites out before leaning forward and taking the head of Roman's dick into his mouth, the weight of it hanging heavily on Jey's tongue. 

"I'll do whatever the - Fuuuuuuck," Roman tilts his head back and groans out loud after Jey starts to gently work on the head of his dick. The sound of his voice gets on Jey's nerves and he instantly wishes Roman would shut the fuck up as he slowly starts to bob up and down, one hand gripping the base firmly. Jey brings his mouth off with a loud pop, spit glistening on Roman's dick, and more lust flutters in his gut as he uses the wetness to start to slide his hand up and down Roman's shaft, foreskin shifting with every move of his hand.

Jey feels Roman grow hard in his hand, the blood starting to pulse in the shaft under his fingers and so Jey gets back to his task. He lifts Roman's dick up and sticks his face at the base of it and drags his tongue all the way back up, following the throbbing vein.

"Fuck, that's good," Roman moans, and his hands falls to Jey's head, fingers sinking into Jey's hair. Jey freezes, but Roman doesn't pull his hair so he resumes. Trying and failing to block out the soft, pleased grunts Roman was making above him, Jey popped Roman's dick back into his mouth, sliding his mouth down ever so slowly, careful with his gag reflex. 

Unfortunately, Roman wasn't on the same page with him, suddenly grabbing his hair with a firm grip that held Jey's head still as his hips snapped forward, causing Jey to choke on the extra length suddenly forced into his mouth and down his throat. Instantly, Jey pushed his mouth right off, coughing.

"Hey! What did I say about yanking my hair? You want me to throw up on your dick or something? And what did I say earlier about yanking my hair? Fucking relax," Jey snaps at Roman without thinking twice, voice croaky and he lifts a hand to stroke at his throat.

Roman lifts an eyebrow at him and Jey suddenly becomes aware of what he's done and freezes, heart pounding. He might've just earned himself another day in this hellhole of a room.

"Oops," Roman taunts him, lifting his hands from Jey's hair, though the smile on his lips bears no regret at all. Jey glares at him, then huffs and gets back to work, annoyance clashing with the arousal he's feeling. He tries to speed things up, so he tightens his grip on the base of Roman's dick and bobs his head faster, using his other hand to stroke and massage the man's balls. 

"Eager, aren't we?" Roman asked, hand stroking his hair, and Jey felt a shudder go through his spine at the touch. Eager for this to be over, you dickhead. Luckily it Isn't long before Roman is tensing, ab muscles flexing and Jey knows that is a sign the other man is almost done. He slips his hand up faster and makes his mouth go as far as it could, stretching his achy jaw.

Roman stops him and tilts his head up, mouth stretched wide over his dick, Roman's hand warm on his forehead. 

"Look at me, Jey." Jey complies, though his gaze is watery as his throat clamps down on Roman, gagging. Roman is sweating, and his hair is disheveled, but his eyes are dark, and the gaze he holds with Jey is intense.

"I want to see your face as you swallow every drop of me down your throat. Because I own you," Roman bares his teeth in a feral snarl, a bead of sweat coming down his forehead as he shoves his dick into Jey's mouth once, twice, before coming down his throat. Jey's throat spasms and he struggles to swallow all of Roman's cum. Hearing the words sends a shocking mix of fear and arousal down his spine. And Jey is in no mood to explore why he is feeling the latter. 

More of Roman's ejaculate spills out of his mouth and down his chin, but Roman just thumbs it away, looking into his eyes intently, his mouth falling open with pleasure as he empties himself into Jey's open mouth. When he is finally done, he moves his hand from Jey's head and puts a hand on his dick and removes it slowly from Jey's mouth. Jey coughs and slumps back against the wall and Roman pulls up his boxers and pants. 

"You've got a talented mouth, Jey. Not bad, not bad at all," Roman compliments, fixing his pants. Jey decides to stay silent, and instead went about stretching his achy jaw open and shut because he needs a task to take away his attention from the taste of Roman's sperm in his mouth (how good felt have it sliding down his throat) and he doesn't want to say anything that'll make him have to "apologize" to Roman again soon. 

Roman walks to the door, and Jey gets to his feet, wondering what's going to happen next. Roman then turns around. "I think it's time to get you out of here-" Roman tells him but then his gaze falls on the semi Jey's sporting. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The thing is, Jey unfortunately likes to suck dick. He enjoys the sensation of it in his mouth, and it's never ever failed to make him hard. And that means that as much as he was disgusted and angry at Roman, Jey's dick certainly did not get the memo. 

"M-motor function," Jey quickly blurts at Roman, because he definitely does not want the other to think he enjoyed sucking his dick. Well he did, but he doesn't want Roman thinking Jey liked blowing him. It'll only be another thing Roman will hold over his head and humiliate him further with. "It's not you, I just can't help it," he explains through gritted teeth, shying away from Roman's hungry gaze. The man is silent, and he's looking at Jey's dick with a dangerous expression that he doesn't want to decipher. He just wants out of this room, before Roman does something to him he doesn't like (or doesn't want to admit that he likes). Unfortunately, the fear at the situation only tells his stupid hind brain to get more excited and he finds himself fighting a new wave of arousal. 

"Jey, for someone who's claimed to fucking hate me, you look really happy to see me right now, huh," Roman says flippantly and Jey shrinks back in shame because yes, he knows he's fucking hard and he hates it, but he doesn't know what's going to happen next and he can't read Roman's tone. He might as well try to deter the other. 

"C'mon Roman, I already apologized. Can't you just ignore this?" He pleads softly, twisting his hips away from the man. Roman laughs meanly at his meager attempt. 

"Ignore what? Proof that you want me too?" Roman grinned at him, and combed a hand through his hair. The man was emanating an air of such pleased snugness Jey just wanted to shoot himself. "I bet you've had a blast painting me as the bad guy in your mind, and now that I've made you hard, you expect me to ignore it? Not a fucking chance, Jey. I'm the chief around here, I make sure everyone's needs are met. And because of that, I'm going to take care of you," Roman says, and this is exactly what Jey was scared of. If he gives in to Roman now, he knows he'll never be able to escape him.

"Wait, Roman-" is all Jey makes out before Roman is tightly gripping him and his brain goes hazy for a second, Jey hunching over. Roman pushes his forehead against Jey's, looking right into his eyes, and growls out, "You don't ever fucking say no to me, Jey. You're mine. So this-" his hold tightens on Jey's dick to the point of pain, "is mine, too. I was trying to be nice before this unexpected development. Because this? This shows me I don't need to hold back with you." 

And with that, Roman leans away and reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a single use packet of lube. "Yummy cummies?" Jey reads out loud, sounding like a dumbass, and Roman grins at him. 

"It makes everything smoother and wetter, and you don't have to worry about my spit drying up. Besides, it's pineapple flavored." Jey wonders why Roman didn't offer him any flavored lube when he was sucking his dick, the selfish asshole. Roman tears it open over Jey's dick and Jey hisses at the sensation of the lube dripping onto him. 

"It's warm?" Jey also blurts out dumbly, because his brain has apparently stopped functioning. 

"I have a hot ass," Roman chuckles, and then he's gripping him again. He starts to jack off Jey slowly and Jey is determined to not enjoy this, refusing to relax into Roman's touch. Roman doesn't care though, giving him slow, steady strokes from root to tip that makes his nerves feel fried. 

Jey moans a little when Roman starts to twist his hand around his dick head, shocking himself. Traitor, he thinks at his mouth, and then sets to clenching his jaw to silence any more small sounds that plan on coming out.

Roman unfortunately picks up on that. "Nuh uh, you're not going to do that. Open that pretty mouth, I want to hear all the sounds you make," Roman guides, stroking a finger over Jey's lips, other fingers gripping his chin. "I don't want to tell you what happens if you don't," he says and at the threat, Jey instantly unclenches his jaw and lets his mouth relax with a glare. 

"Good," Roman praises, and his hand resumes its stroking and Jey sharply, inhales, feeling his stomach flip around. "You're my only family in the world, Jey. And family takes care of family," Roman rants, and Jey really wishes he would shut the fuck up. "I'm the head of the table, I choose when you feel pleasure or pain." Roman slides to his knees in front of Jey, and that visual alone sends heat through Jey's veins.

"Besides, I've been wanting to get my mouth on you," Roman tells him before kissing the tip of Jey's dick ravenously. Jey could feel some precum dribbling out of his dick, and Roman quickly sucks it up. Roman drives his tongue over the slit of his dick and it's too much too fast because Jey's hips are bucking forward of their own accord as sparks go off throughout him. 

"Fuck, Roman," Jey forces out, "it's too much," and he regrets looking down because now he'll forever have the image of Roman's lips around his dick, a hungry look in the other's face, it makes Jey shiver. Roman pulls off and the both of them are breathing hard.

"I'm not done with you yet," Roman tells him, and all Jey can focus on is the sight of Roman's lips, puffy from sucking his dick, looking way too pretty. Jey nods once the words register and Roman gives him an unreadable yet intense look before bed teaching into his pocket and pulling out a black ring out of his pocket. 

"What the fuck is that?" Roman smirks at him. "Insurance. You're not coming until I want you to," and then Roman is lifting the black ring and pushing it down his cock, and oh, it's a cock ring. 

"How did you know it would fit?" Jey wonders aloud, and Roman smirks up at him.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to," Roman tells Jey with a toothy grin, thoroughly unsettling him. Jey can't afford to forget that the man is creepy as much as he is unhinged. Putting his lips on him again, wrapping his tongue around him slower, as if savoring the taste of him, being a lot more gentle than Jey expected. It feels really fucking good.

"You taste so fucking delicious," Roman says when he stops to breathe. While he does consume a lot of pineapple, he knows Roman is playing it up for his own sick fantasies. It doesn't stop there, and then Roman is rubbing Jey's dick on his lips with a certain fervor and a hungry look in his eyes, and it makes Jey uncomfortable to watch. Roman places his lips over Jey's dick and then slowly slides forward until he deepthroats him, moaning with his eyes rolled back and Jey's stomach does fucking somersaults because his nerves feel like live wires. 

"What the fuck, Roman?!" Jey moans through gritted teeth, hips bucking wildly at the sensation. And Roman doesn't pull off, just stays there, hands gripping Jey's thighs tightly, making Jey's hips still. Then Roman's hands are reaching behind himself and removing his hair tie, shaking his hair out. 

Roman pulls off his dick and calmly tells Jey in a voice that's absolutely wrecked (wrecked by Jey's dick! Jey muses to himself in disbelief), "Grip my hair and fuck my mouth," before plopping his thick lips around Jey's head and Jey couldn't be more than glad to comply. 

Grabbing a hold of Roman's hair and twisting it around his fist, Jey pushes and pulls Roman up and down his dick mercilessly, the slick sounds turning Jey on just as much as Roman's warm throat.

"You like that, huh? Finally putting that big ass mouth of yours to good use," Jey bites out, forcing Roman to swallow him to the root, lips bumping against the cock ring Roman placed on him earlier. Roman nods and moans in response, hands rolling Jey's balls. 

And then to his complete astonishment, Roman opens his mouth even wider and slips one of Jey's balls into his mouth, suckling on it. That sent a fire right through Jey's body. "Shit, Uce, where you'd learn that?" Jey can't help but ask through gasps, feeling so good that he lost his brain to mouth filter. Roman just grunts in response, mouth stretched to the max. 

With a loud gasp, Roman pulls off and coughs a bit, catching his breath. "I'm going to swallow every last drop of cum you have to offer for now, but next time I want your dick in my ass," and with that, Roman is back on his dick, but this time, one of his hands are fondling his balls and the other is busy, a finger rubbing at Jey's perineum. "I want you to fucking cum in me, I want to be able to blow bubbles with your sperm," Roman growls, twisting off the cock ring, placing Jey's dick on his tongue, hand pumping him quickly. Roman rubs at his perineum, applying pressure in a way that just- Jey's whole body seizes up from the force of his orgasm that hits. 

"Oh shit, Roman!" Jey cries, and then he's shooting into Roman's mouth, Roman moaning as he does, some of his cum hitting Roman's face instead. Jey's vision cuts out on him as Roman pumps him throughout it, until finally, it's over and Jey is leaning heavily against Roman. Roman lets go of Jey's oversensitive dick, but only after giving it a final squeeze and kiss, lapping at the slit one last time. God, he's such a cum slut.

"Mm," Roman moans, using a finger to collect the cum on his face, looking at it for a second before popping it into his mouth.

"Fuck, Roman," Jey says at the sight, and Roman hums and tells him, "Not yet. After you fucked my throat like that, I'm going to need you to fuck my ass the same way." And Jey moans, dick giving a little twitch at Roman's words, because Jey didn't expect to be topping Roman, but if his ass felt as good as his mouth, Jey can't wait.

Roman stands up and stretches, walking to the door. He looks behind him. "Well come on," he tells Jey. "I don't have all day. And let's put some clothes on you. I don't want everybody else seeing what's mine." 

"Yes, Roman," Jey says, following him, right back to hating his guts.


	3. Roman Needs To Destress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman discovers some upsetting news and needs Jey's help in de-stressing. Jey finds a new ally.

Jey's with Heyman in the office, going over the financial accounts when Roman storms in, slamming the doors open. 

"Paul!" Roman yells, walking right up to the table where Jey and Heyman sit. Heyman, who was in the middle of a sentence, stops himself from talking immediately, face paling immediately. While Jey may not like or trust Heyman, Jey understands what that feels like. He's faced Roman's rage before and it's scary as fuck. 

"Y-yes, Tribal Chief?" Paul stutters out, and Roman comes up behind him, slamming a WWE news edition down on the table. 

"Read it!" Roman growls out, and Jey looks at the newspaper. 

" **Anonymous WWE Insider Speaks Out; Says Roman Reigns Is A "Insecure, Power Hungry Bastard That Pimps Out His Cousin To Do His Dirty Work!** " 

Jey grimaces, that would not go over well with Roman at all. It's not as if the headline isn't true either, which Jey knows will make things worse. Jey looks at Heyman's face to see his reaction, and isn't disappointed to see that the man looks like he's going to be sick. 

"Well? Heyman, you're supposed to take care of this shit!" Roman slams his hands on the table, effectively making both Jey and Heyman nearly jump out of their skins. 

"I-I, I have no words, Tribal Chief, this will be dealt with immediately!" Heyman attempts to placate Roman but fails, Roman gritting his teeth. 

"This is blatant disrespect, Paul. And if I'm being disrespected in my own fucking company, how does that make me look? Who doesn't respect me?" Heyman yelps when Roman pulls him up by the collar of his signature grey suit so that they are face to face, fisting the material so tightly that his knuckles appear white. Jey's been in that situation so many times, with Heyman a passive onlooker, that for once, not being the one Roman picks on, is an uncomfortable relief. 

"Find them," Roman growls, putting the fear of God into Heyman, "because if you don't," Romans grip on Heyman tightens, "I'll make **you** , not them, an example of what happens to people who don't respect their Tribal Chief." Heyman nods so hard that for a second Jey can't help but picture him as a bobblehead, fighting the urge to laugh for a second. 

"Of course, whatever you say," Heyman babbles, and Roman releases him forcefully, Heyman stumbling back into the table. Heyman loiters for a few seconds, awkwardly sticking around. Jey looks at Heyman in disbelief. Why is he sticking around? If he doesn't start to move his ass to find this mole, Roman will- 

"Go!" Roman orders with exasperation, and Heyman sputters out an, "I'm sorry," and hightails it out of the room. 

"And you," Roman turns his anger on Jey who's still seated, "have you been talking to anybody?" Jey is instantly taken back to the rules Roman had laid down after forcing Jey to acknowledge him as Tribal Chief. 

"Nah, I haven't talked to anyone," Jey rushes to reassure Roman, jumping out of his seat. "Good. And it better stay that way," Roman threatens. Jey knows he's serious. Jey's heart feels like it's jumped into his throat, and he can do nothing but nod silently. 

Roman breathes out heavily, and his hand comes up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I can't be stressing about this shit. I have other responsibilities to attend too," Roman said, squeezing his eyes tightly. "I need to relax, Jey." Roman opens his eyes, pinning Jey with an intense stare. 

"Yeah, you should, Uce," Jey awkwardly agrees, unsure of what to say in response to Roman's out of character admission. He feels like he's missing something, however, with the way Roman's looking at him. 

"We should fuck," Roman tells Jey unexpectedly, and Jey looks at him wide eyed.

"Wait, what?" Jey had showered earlier that day, but that's nothing compared to properly cleaning your asshole with an enema. And with how big Roman was too, there was definitely going to be some tearing and blood. Fuck. Roman looks up to the ceiling and sighs. 

"We're going to fuck. Go to the bedroom and wait for me there. I need to get ready." Again Jey feels blindsided. 

"You need to- oh, does that mean I'm not bottoming?" Jey awkwardly asks, and Roman looks at him amused. 

"Didn't I tell you before that I wanted your dick in my ass?" Jey has a flashback to Roman telling him just that after blowing him, and the memory of it sends a rush of heat through Jey's body. 

"Well you did, but you know, you're so aggressive and uh, yeah," Jey waves his hand around awkwardly and Roman shakes his head. 

"I mean what I say and I say what I mean. Now get your ass into the bedroom. You're a fuck-up when it comes to a lot of things, but let's see how strong your stroke game is. I'm going to get ready." And with that, Roman leaves the room, and Jey just stands there in the office, slightly hard but pissed. 

Why was Roman such a dick all the time? Unwillingly, his mind drifts to the phrase, "You are what you eat," and Jey chuckles for a bit. 

"Alright!" He claps twice, feeling anticipation rubbing through his veins, "time to go get 'im." 

Jey strides out of the office and heads to Roman's bedroom. He passes by many other workers, all of which nod their head to him in acknowledgement, which he returns, even if the encounter makes his stomach sick every time. He knows they fear him as Roman's right hand man, his executioner. It's not a title he wanted in the first place, but how could they know that? Jey wonders what they think of him. Probably the worst, if he were to be honest with himself. 

Jey heads up the stairs to Roman's personal bedroom. Suddenly, the headline flashes back into his mind, "...Pumps Out His Cousin To His Dirty Work." It makes shivers go down his spine, and so he quickly tries to forget it, shaking his head. Unfortunately that leads into him bumping right into one of the workers, a man about his height. 

The other man wears a shirt that reads "Stun The World," and has a beard and he looks familiar? Jey squints, trying to recall the other's name. He knew it began with a J or K… "Kevin! Kevin Owens!" Jey says aloud, pleased to remember his name. Kevin looks at him weirdly in response and tells him, "Yeah that's my name." 

And the two of them look at each other awkwardly before they start to apologize. 

"Hey man, I wasn't looking where I was going-" 

"Sorry Jey, I should be more careful next time." 

They talk over each other and laugh about their awkwardness. "Well, at least we're both sorry," Kevin says, smiling at him, and Jey finds himself smiling back. When was the last time Jey had a normal conversation? It's been too long, and a conversation with Roman was never normal. 

The thought of Roman makes the smile drop off his face, and he anxiously looks towards the bedroom. He should be in there already. "Hey, sorry Kevin, but I've got to go," Jey tells Kevin, and Kevin nods, his smile dropping too. 

"Yeah, sure. I know you've got business to attend to," Kevin grimaces, and continues, "Well you have a nice day now, let me know if you need help with anything," before moving along. Jey watches him leave, wondering.

Something tells him that there's something different about Kevin, and he thinks about it hard, stopping at Roman's door. Why did their small conversation feel so significant? It was only a casual- that's it. Kevin is the first worker in Roman's company to look at Jey and treat him with something other than fear. Huh. And why was he coming down the stairs when he bumped into Jey? That's where Roman's room is. Probably was making a delivery for Roman. 

Roman suddenly opens the door to his room, glaring at Jey. "What the fuck are you doing standing outside my door? Come in; I shouldn't be waiting on you!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Jey apologizes, stepping inside the room.

He doesn't see Kevin, who's downstairs, looking at Jey enter the room with obvious concern and disdain on his face. He hopes Jey reads the note he slipped into his pocket earlier. "Fucking Roman," Kevin mutters under his breath before heading to the training room.

Meanwhile, inside the room, Roman sits on the bed, barechested and has a black towel wrapped around his waist. His skin is still damp from the shower, and he smells as good as he looks. "C'mere," Roman says, crooking his finger, and Jey nervously approaches the bed, dropping down next to Roman. 

"Kiss me," Roman tells him before fisting the fabric of Jey's shirt and dragging their heads closer. Jey obliges, bringing his lips to meet Roman's gently, surprised that Roman meets and continues his slow pace. They continue to kiss, Jey's tongue swiping across Roman's bottom lip when Roman pulls away.

"Jey, just a reminder, we're here to fuck, if I wanted this sappy shit, I would've asked for it," Roman tells him, but there's a small smile on his face.

"But you liked it," Jey wants to tell him, but wisely keeps his mouth shut. He doesn't want Roman to think he was speaking out of turn. So he leans in again, and this time the kiss is hungrier, and Jey is the one to grip Roman's hair this time, remembering Roman had liked it when he tugged on his hair while the other gave him head.

Jey tugs on a fistful, pulling Roman's hair back and Roman moans, mouth forming a perfect "o," and looks at him with a heavy-lidded gaze. "Now that's more like it," Roman says before attacking his mouth again, and they kiss and kiss, Jey's hand stroking down Roman's chest. 

It's Jey's turn to break the kiss, their mouths slick with spit, and Jey's hand hits the edge of the towel. "Can you, uh, take this off, please?" Jey asks, and Roman stares at him and nods, standing up and unwrapping the towel before sitting back down on the bed. Fuck, it was unfair how pretty Roman's dick was. 

"Where's the lube?" Jey asks and Roman motions over to the dresser, and Jey leans over and grabs the Astroglide. With a snap, he lifts the cap and squeezes out a small amount into his hand. He closes it and puts it back onto the dresser and Roman just watches him. Roman's so damn guarded, but Jey guesses that's the result of trusting an evil business mastermind (Heyman) and taking things by force. Jey frowns, he shouldn't be thinking about this now.

Jey moves in to kiss at Roman's neck, and his slick hand latches onto Roman's dick, the thickness of Astroglide making the slide so his hand on Roman's dick so good. "Fuck," Roman groans, hips lifting into Jey's hand. Jey continues to pump away, feeling his own dick start to rise in his pants. He continues to kiss and nip at Roman's neck, trailing his mouth over Roman's adam apple.

Jey's other hand drifts down to Roman's balls and he cups them, squeezing and tugging on them gently. Roman hums his pleasure, and Jey takes that as his cue to drifts his fingers even lower, and swipe his thumb over Roman's hole, lightly pressing his thumb against it. Roman gasps, "Fuck, spread me," as his body flexes, his hole clenching under Jey's fingers and Jey's mouth feels dry. He doesn't say it out loud, but Jey can't wait to fuck him.

Jey eagerly grabs the lube off the dresser and squeezes more onto his fingers, one hand latched onto Roman's dick still. 

"Tell me if it's too much," Jey tells Roman, and Roman huffs in disbelief. "Jey, if you don't put your fingers in me right now, I swear I will break them," Roman growls and yeah, there's the asshole Jey hates.

But Jey complies, slowly sliding a slick finger into Roman, his other hand pumping his dick slowly. The slide inside is sweet, and Roman walls suck him in, and it's clear Roman's has done extra prep on his hole. "Damn Roman," Jey comments, and Roman smirks up at him.

Jey goes back to kissing his neck and pulls his finger out, adding a second finger. Roman groans and head falls on Jey's shoulders, taking deep breaths. 

Jey's about to add a third when Roman stops him, swatting his hand away. "C'mon, fuck me, Jey, put your dick into my ass already! You're supposed to help me destress!" Roman growls, turning around and going on his hands and knees.

"Are you sure? I mean, you may not be stretched out enough-" 

"Did I fucking stutter? I said, fuck me," Roman growls. 

And fuck, Roman's hole looks so good this way, pulsing, and Jey just wants to kiss it. But Roman wants him to fuck him, so that's what Jey will do. 

Jey dribbles lube onto his dick, stroking it a few times, positions himself behind Roman, and pushes in. And God, Roman is tight and slick, and shit, if fucking Roman feels this good, Jey might need Roman to start getting stressed more often. He pulls out and pushes in slowly, wanting Roman to get used to him.

Roman quickly handles that though, starting to push back on Jey's dick, moaning out, "Harder, Hey, harder! Fuck Jey, I want you to make me feel it for weeks!" And Jey obliges, pounding Roman's ass just like he asked. He grips Roman's hips so hard he knows it'll bruise but Roman leans into it. He moves one hand off of Roman's hands and grabs onto Roman's hair, pulling Romans head back and fucking him roughly.

Roman moans like a slut and Jey can't help it, he opens his mouth and asks, "You like that, huh?"

And Roman just pushes back on Jey's dick and chants, "Just like that, keep it up, if you stop, I will break your fucking dick!" 

Jey can't help but smile at Roman's words, and he pistons his hips forward and tells him, "God, Roman, you're so fucking tight, I hate how good you feel." Jey leans over and moves his hand off of Roman's hip and brings it around to Roman's neck, squeezing tightly. 

Instantly Roman's back arches, and his words are garbled with Jey's hand around his throat. "Keep fucking talking, Jey. Tell me how much you enjoy my ass," Roman hisses and Jey opens his eyes to look down and see just that; Roman's ass gripping his dick with every thrust. 

"Fuck, Roman, turn over, turn over, I want to try a new angle with you," Jey moans and Roman grunts out a noise of agreement. 

Jey pulls out with a moan, dick twitching in his hand, watching Roman's ass gape once, twice before the other man turns around on the bed. Jey positions himself at Roman's entrance but remembers something just when he's about to push in. 

"Wait! Sit up," he tells Roman, who looks at him annoyed. 

"What now?" Roman complains, but he sits up. 

"Here, put this under your hips," Jey hands him a pillow because even if Roman's not, Jey's a decent person. Roman huffs loudly and looks away, but he has a small smile on his lips and the gesture was so Old-Roman like that Jey freezes before he snaps out of it. Old Roman wouldn't have done half the crazy shit the Roman before him has.

Jey needs to keep it together and get back to the task of fucking the daylights out of Roman. Jey puts the head of his dick to Roman's entrance and slides in smoothly, Roman slightly loosened now. They both groan at the same time, and Jey instantly goes back to the same bruising pace as before. 

He pauses and lifts one of Roman's legs up over his shoulder and now he's angling his hips up and- "God!" Roman cries out, voice hoarse, as body seizes up and Jey knows he somehow found the other's prostate so he starts to hammer away at the same angle.

Jey opens his mouth and babbles away. "I've never fucked an ass as good as yours," he blurts out, shocking even himself, but Roman doesn't even hesitate with his reply. 

"Your dick was made just for my ass, that's why. And you'll never fuck another ass, now that you have me." Roman growls, obviously starting to get worked up. 

"This dick is mine. Fucking say it, Jey! Who does your dick belong to?!" Roman shouts aggressively, legs anchoring themselves around Jey's waist, meeting his thrusts and it is clear he is going to come any second now. Jey reaches down and grips around Romans dick, pumping him hard.

"You, Roman, you!" Jey shouts back and Roman's eyes roll up into his head as he comes with a shout, body jerking underneath Jey's, Roman's dick kicking up and shooting cum all over his stomach in a way that's pretty fucking hot. Roman's ass spasms on Jey's dick, clenching sporadically and it feels so good.

"I'm so close," he nearly sobs, feeling the warmth that was trying to build up in the pit of his stomach, and was trying to pull out of Roman enough so that he could grip the base of his dick and hold off, but is stopped by Roman's legs holding him in place. 

Roman fucks himself on Jey's dick and forces Jey to come in him, encouraging Jey in a low voice, "I want you to come in me, Jey, c'mon, I want to see the face you make when you come," eyes boring into Jey's, and Jey can't look away as he finally comes. His orgasm completely overwhelmed him, and it feels so good that Jey can only silently pant, mouth open, with fireworks going off all over his body, hips stuttering. 

Roman stares at him, obviously drinking the sight of him in, and it's hot in a disturbing kind of way. The orgasm robs him of his strength and he suddenly can't hold up his weight so he collapses on top of Roman's chest, Roman's dick smushed up against his stomach now. Jey's head comes to rest on Roman's shoulder right where it meets Roman's neck. 

Jey's limp and breathing hard just like Roman, and that's when he sets out to remove his dick but Roman stops him and says, "Did I tell you to go anywhere?" and Roman's legs tighten around Jey's hips, keeping him in place. The two of them lay there in silence for a few moments, and then Roman tells him, "Okay, get the fuck out of me. You've served your purpose now, you can leave now." 

"Oh okay," Jey awkwardly replies, lifting himself off of Roman and pulling out of his ass, his cum spilling out right afterwards. "Fuck," Roman groans at the senation, closing his eyes and leaning his head back on the bed, and his fingers go between his legs. It's a pretty sight and Jey's mouth waters but there's nothing he can do. He can only follow Roman's orders, so he stands up.

Roman stands up too, licking his fingers. "Guess you are pretty good at something, Jey. Get dressed, I'm going to take another shower. As hot as your cum in my ass is, I won't be able to focus all day with it in my ass." And with that he goes to his shower, leaving Jey behind.

It isn't until later, when Jey is pulling his pants back on, that he feels a weird crinkle in the right pocket of his pants. He waits until he's left Roman's room, before he investigates, sticking his hand into his pocket to see a gum wrapper. Jey doesn't chew gum, and so how did it get in his pocket? Confused, Jey inspects the wrapper closer, heart beating faster at what it reads. 

"Roman needs to be stopped. He abuses the same thing he claims to protect: his family. I don't fear the head of the table, and if you let me, I can help you, too Jey. I can shock the WWE.

-K."

"Fuck, Kevin," Jey breathes, looking up from the piece of paper and across from him stands Kevin, leaning against the opposite wall. The two of them lock eyes and Kevin tilts his head, an obvious question. _Are you in?_ Kevin's asking, and Jey swallows, looks behind him to Roman's room. This could blow up in his face so bad, but if they pull it off… Jey turns back to look at Kevin and he nods, _I'm in_ , and a small smile forms on Kevin's face. Jey's heart feels like it's going to beat out of his chest, and he instantly starts to rip the paper up into tiny pieces, throwing it into a nearby waste bin. There were tasks he had to do.


	4. Roman Finds Out About Kevin and Jey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman learns of Kevin and Jey, and the results are not pretty.
> 
> Trigger warning: Blood mention, and some violence (not graphic)

Jey knows associating with Kevin Owens was a bad idea. The man had already humiliated Roman twice, countering Roman's almighty Super Man Punch with a Stunner and powerbombing Roman through a table. Jey had been there and seen the effects it had left on Roman, and how obsessed the other had become with exterminating Kevin Owens. But Jey wants to be free from the control of Roman.

They had to be careful, this was something Jey had stressed to Kevin, because Kevin was trying to overtake Roman and if they both were seen together… it wouldn't be good. So they had secret meetings, opened secret lines of communications, and Jey fed Kevin information on where and when to find Roman. They were so careful because they had to be.

So naturally when they got caught, it was because of a careless mistake. 

Kevin and Jey have their meeting in one of the many closets Roman has in his mansion, without checking for people in the hallway first. They don't see Heyman at the end of the corridor watching them go in together, wide eyed. And they definitely don't see Heyman rush up the stairs and enter Roman's office, or hear the large crash of a case against the wall. So when Jey opens the closet door, he doesn't expect to see Heyman standing there, looking at him with obvious trepidation. But that's not his biggest current problem. Because if Heyman's there, Roman's not far behind.

"Take these two to the rec room," Roman orders, but the only one he's glaring at is Jey. Fuck. Two guards come and drag him and Kevin by the arm, and Jey just goes limp in the arms of the guard holding him. They're fucked, no use fighting.

"Roman," Kevin grunts, trying to fight the guard holding him but Roman, with eyes still on Jey, barks out, "knock his ass out," and the guard reaches back and punches Kevin right on the temple, making Kevin crumple. Roman turns and starts to head to the recreation room and the guards follow, Kevin's guard picking him up by the arms and dragging him.

Roman leads to the rec room, stopping at the pool table. Roman walks over where the cue sticks are hung up on the wall and is eyeing them weirdly. Jey is NOT a fan of that and feels like he's going to die. He closes his eyes and swallows hard. Was working with Kevin really worth it? Because, so far, it's not. 

"Leave us!" Roman barks, and the guards and Heyman make haste to leave, Kevin slowly coming to on the floor. 

"Look at the two of you. As cozy as two peas in a fucking pod, hmm?" Roman asks with a sneer on his face. God, he wishes Roman would stop fucking looking at him like that.

Jey makes the mistake of looking away.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Jey!" Roman slams his hand on the pool table and Jey's head shoots up. 

Unfortunately, Kevin chooses that moment to start talking. "Roman," he slurs, shaking his head and getting to his feet unsteadily.

"Kevin-" Jey unthinkingly says, moving towards Kevin on instinct before he can help himself. Kevin looks at him scared, and Jey hasn't seen him look scared ever, even when fighting Roman, and Jey realizes Kevin is scared for him.

"Don't say his fucking name!" Roman yells. Roman turns and picks up one of the pool cues off of the wall, and holds it, stroking one end menacingly.

"We're going to put an end to this shit today," Roman points the cue stick at Kevin and the man gulps but doesn't shy away. That was one thing Jey had always admired about Kevin- his fearlessness.

"Your cockroach ass keeps coming back and bothering me. But this time, you're coming in between me and my family," Roman growls, and Kevin snorts. 

"You mean the same family that you constantly abuse? You mean the same family that you beat with a chair until they couldn't get up live on television? Stop with this "family" bullshit, when you're the one being shitty to them!" Kevin rants and Roman grits his teeth, and his hands squeeze around the wooden stick so tight Jey fears it's going to snap.

"You're coming in between and my family," Roman repeats, expression furious. "And so, this time, my family will put you down." 

Oh fuck. Jey knows what's going to happen next.

Roman holds the stick out to him, "You know what you have to do, Jey." Jey swallows hard and accepts the pool cue, holding it with both hands.

"Show him how much you love me," Roman says, glaring at Kevin. "No, show  **me** ."

Jey nods, knowing he has to do this, but he really doesn't want to hurt Kevin. He approaches Kevin, cue stick in his hands, and his eyes catch with Kevin's. The man doesn't even look mad that Jey's siding with Roman and that makes Jey's stomach twist up. Kevin gives him a small nod,  _ Go ahead, Jey, do what you have to, _ and Jey lowers his eyes,  _ I'm sorry, Kevin _ . And with that Jey raises the pool cue in the air, Kevin putting up no fight.

* * *

And when Jey's done, Kevin is a bloody mess, breathing in shallowly. Roman smiles at him, obviously pleased, but Jey's shaking and the pool cue slips from his fingers. He just- 

Roman comes up to Jey and slings an arm over Jey's shoulders and tells him, "You did a good job, Jey." The smile falls off of Roman's face. 

"But I want you to remember what you did today, because it's a reminder to never cross me. Look, you had to hurt a man today. And that's your fault. Because you decided to betray me. Look at him, Jey," Roman points to Kevin, bloodied and beaten. 

Jey looks away, his stomach clenching so hard he almost vomits. "I said, look at him!" Roman yells, holding Jey's face still, and Jey does, the sight of his actions making him sick, "All of this could've been avoided, if you hadn't chosen to betray me!" 

Roman releases Jey's face and sighs, and then yells, "Guards! Come take this sack of shit out of our sight!" and the two same guards from before come in and do as such, saying, "Yes, Tribal Chief." The two men show no emotion at Kevin's state, and simply pick him up and leave. That's when Roman walks over to the spot where Kevin had been standing earlier. 

"I don't understand why you would do this, Jey. I treat you well and elevate your standing in the company, making you Main Event Jey, and this is how you repay me?" Jey shrinks back, scared of what's going to happen. Roman advances, stepping forward. 

"Don't start acting scared now, you weren't acting scared when you had all of those secret meetings with Kevin Owens," Roman points out, his face turned into an ugly sneer. 

"I-"Jey opens his mouth but he truly has nothing to say. It doesn't matter because Roman's not in the mood to hear it anyway, holding a hand up. 

"Did you do this because you want my attention? Because now you've got it!" Roman tells him angrily. 

"Or did you think I'd be fine with you embarrassing me and our family?" Jey hangs his heads low, emotions swirling around in his chest.

"I'm the one feeding our family and keeping us afloat, and you do this?" Roman asks, sounding kind of choked up, and Jey's head shoots up because what game is Roman playing at? 

"I love you, but if there's something you're holding against me, get it out of your system now. Beat me," Roman begs, picking up the bloodied cue stick and putting it into Jey's hands. 

"Look, I'll even turn around," Roman offers, and he does as such, spreading his arms out and offering Jey his back. 

Jey feels like he's going to be sick. His arms are already speckled with Kevin's blood, and as much as he hates Roman, he could never hurt him because he's already hurt somebody today, somebody who had wanted to help him. 

Jey's still plagued by the memories of what Roman used to be like and knows that deep inside, there's a small, desperate hope that Roman will return to being that way. It's  **_Roman_ ** , he's Jey's family. 

"Hit me!" Roman yells, snapping Jey out of his contemplative stupor.

Jey looks down and sees he's still holding the bloodstained pool cue and he instantly throws it aside, because he can't stand to even look at it. 

" _ No _ , Roman, I can't hurt you too! I'm sorry, Roman, I'm sorry!" And Jey just breaks down, sobbing and he starts to bring up his hands to his face, but they're bloody and the horror of what he's done truly hits him now. 

All he can is Kevin's motionless form and Jey hyperventilates now, shaking, and Roman turns around with a gentle smile on his face, telling him, "I knew you wouldn't, Jey. But you understand why I had to do that, right? I can't have you choosing anybody else than me." 

And Jey just cries even harder, hands still awkwardly up in the air because he doesn't want the blood on his hands to touch his face but Roman's pulling him into a tight hug, "Shh, Jey; it's alright. I've got you now, no one will ever come between us again. It's alright." And Jey hates to admit it but he latches on to Roman, hands tightly fisting the back of Roman's shirt, burrowing his face into Roman's shoulder.

It's crazy, but Jey can feel himself calming down, and he knows the source he's receiving comfort from is so twisted, but he's so distressed and who else can he turn to? Roman has successfully made it that Jey can never turn to anybody else, ever again. Roman strokes his back and with his other hand, sinks his fingers into Jey's hair. 

"Jey," Roman says and Jey responds, "Yes, Roman?" Roman tightens his grip on Jey's hair and yanks Jey's head up by his hair, making Jey cry out and reach up. 

"If you ever pull some shit like this again," Roman pauses and looks into Jey's eyes, and Jey could tell he was being dead serious, "I'll kill you." Jey's breath catches in his chest and freezes in Roman's hand, his heart beating fast. 

"There is no you without me. You need me; I gave you everything. And just like that," Roman moves his hand off of Jey's back to snap his fingers, "I can take that away from you. Don't make me do that, Jey." 

Jey nods and tells Roman in a trembling voice, "It won't happen again, Roman. I swear."

Roman searches his eyes, nods and then lets him go. "Go clean yourself up, you're dripping blood on my floor." Jey nods, stomach dropping again at the mention of what he's done today, and he starts to leave but Roman stops him, "Wait, Jey." 

Roman walks up to him and kisses him on the lips softly, no tongue. "I love you," Roman tells him, and caresses the back of his head, and then backs away.

Jey nods, and leaves, feeling absolutely numb. Roman's right, he needs Roman, everything he has because of Roman and he needs to accept that. 

"Thank you, Roman," Jey whispers to himself, testing the words out. It's surprisingly not as hard as he thinks it is. And maybe, with enough time, he'll believe them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was based off of the Smackdown moment where Roman had beat Braun Strowman and had handed Jey a chair and told him that if he doesn't love him, he should hit him, as well as Kevin calling out Roman's abuse of Jey.


End file.
